Pandora's Box
by Annelise
Summary: A/U What happens when one person is added to the Smallville unverise? Bad summary but I don't want to give anything away. Plese read and review
1. Prolouge

Obviously I do not own the Superman or Batman characters at all. I do own all original characters and lots of college loans. However if someone would get me Lex for Christmas I would not complain. 

Mr. and Mrs. Kent followed the imposing figure down the long hallway. Behind them Jonathan and his girlfriend Nell trailed even father behind. Jonathan's letterman coat was wrapped around Nell's shoulders as she disdainfully glanced at the dark walls.   
  
"Do we have to be here?" she asked in a whisper breaking the silence.   
Jonathan glanced down at his long time girl friend a frown coming over his features. "I have to be here, you could look around by yourself."   
  
"I think I will," she huffed spinning around. Jonathan watched as she walked away surprised to find that he didn't really care.   
The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to reality. He hurried and caught up. 

Impatiently the woman pushed open the door and the trio walked in. There playing in front of the judges bench was a small girl. She was four and had short strawberry blonde hair, and strikingly blue eyes. They could hear her making noises as she tried to climb the front of the bench. 

A bored social worker was reading a file and not paying attention to the child, and the judge was hurriedly putting out a cigarette as they walked in. 

Clearing his throat he directed his comments to the social worker, "are these the prospective parents?" 

At her nod he began to fill out some papers, "What name are you giving to the child?" 

"Kayla, your honor," Mrs. Kent responded. In the corner of her eye she saw Jonathan walking over to where Kayla was now sitting. 

Slowly he approached the girl whose lower lip was beginning to tremble slightly. "Hi Kayla," he said softly not wanting to scare her. 

She looked at him her blue eyes widening in her small face, "your new," she told him. 

"I'm not new; I just didn't get to meet you last time. I'm Jonathan." He told her, his mind flashing back to last weekend and his trip with Nell. 

Satisfied with his answer she came closer to him. "You smell like the outside," she said as she sat down in his lap. 

"You will to once we get you moved in on the farm. In fa--" 

The pounding of the gavel interrupted him. Startled he looked up to see the judge leaving and his parents crossing over to them. 

Smiling Kayla launched herself into Mr. Kent's arms squealing "Daddy!" 

"Your right mom," Jonathan said getting up, "she is adorable." 

Mrs. Kent smiled in reply pulling Kayla into her arms. 

Squirming Kayla was let down. Immediately she went over to Jonathan. Holding up her arms she said, "up please." 

With a laugh he picked her up placing her on his shoulders. He then led the group out of the room and back out into the busy Metropolis street. 

He was meet by an impatient Nell tapping her foot against a shopping bag she had placed on the ground. Her gaze immediately traveled to the little girl who was laughing on Jonathans shoulders. Not wanting to share what she though of as hers she slid over to him. "Honey, don't you think she would be better off walking, or even with your parents." 

Jonathan looked down at the manicured nails tracing a light pattern down his chest. "She is fine up there and having fun. I'm not going to take that away from her." 

Angry Nell stepped away from him and picked up the bag. Missing the tongue that Kayla was sticking out at her. As she stood up she began to wonder if she was losing her hold on Jonathan. Shrugging off her worry she decided that he would tire of the brat in a few days, she could wait that long. In the meantime she had the number of the man she had met at the store a Lionel Luther. Nell smiled as she thought again of the man married or not Nell always got what she wanted.   



	2. Muppets and Marriages

"Beaker!" Kayla yelled running out to the truck, her now long hair pulled into a braid. Impatiently she hopped from one foot to the other as Jonathan got out of the truck. Unwilling to wait any longer she jumped onto his back as he shut the door. 

Laughing he flipped her over his shoulder before pulling her into a bear hug. "Well, Animal, happy to have me home?" 

"Yes, guess what Solomon had puppies so you were right he is a girl. Mommy says I can keep one. And Mrs. Lang is going to keep one, the rest are going to Metropolis. Then Daddy says since Solomon is kind of my dog now that your gone I can keep any money we get from selling the puppies. Say its ok because it has to be ok with you or Daddy says I can't do that. And then--" 

She was cut off as Jonathan playfully out his hand over her mouth. "Breathe." 

"Jonathan you didn't tell me she was this cute." Martha said as she leaned on the hood of the truck. 

"Kayla, I want you to meet Martha, my fiancée" 

"Is she why I couldn't come visit you last time?" Kayla asked giving Martha a shy hug. 

"You were sick when Dad came out to visit. Remember?" 

"When is the wedding?" 

"Two weeks," Jonathan answered. 

"Would you like to be my maid of honor?" Martha asked. 

"Really? You mean it?" At her nod Kayla tore to the house yelling, "Mommy I'm going to be a maid of honor." 

"You just made a friend for life," Jonathan told her tipping her head up for a kiss. 

"Her smile was worth it." Martha assured him. 

They were interrupted by Kayla running back down to the truck. "Mommy says dinner is ready and that Nasty called asking about you." Taking Martha's hand she began pulling her towards the house. 

"Who's Nasty?" Martha asked the little girl. 

"Nasty is Jon ex-girlfriend. Did you ever see Little House on the Prairie? Well there is the girl Nelly Olsen who is nasty and Nasty name is Nell. She hates me and pretty much everyone else. She threw a fit in the barn when Jon told her goodbye. The words she used, Mommy had a fit right back at her. It was funny." 

"Kayla," Jonathan said in a warning tone, only to be interrupted by a warm hug from his mother. 

Two weeks later the wedding took place on the Kent's farm. Kayla was dressed in a blue "Sleeping Beauty" dress, and she held a small bouquet of Queen Anne's lace. Martha wore a long but plain white dress and held a bouquet of lilies. The priest was a small old man who had known the Kents for years. 

The ceremony was brief but beautiful. After the kiss there was a barbeque which most of the town was invited to. The wedding had gone off without a hitch and to Jonathan's relief Nell had not shown up at the wedding. 

Following dinner Jonathan and his old friends started a game of football in the field. Kayla and Martha stood on the sidelines cheering them on. Still wearing her dress Kayla now held a small puppy she had christened Yoda while Solomon lay at her feet. 

"Go Beaker!" Kayla yelled as Jon ran past her for a touchdown. 

"She certainly is a character," Martha remarked as she watched Kayla nearly burst into tears as Michael Lang tackled Jon. 

"She always has been," Anne Kent told her as she watched the game. 

"Why does she call Jonathan Beaker?" Martha asked as Kayla began running to the other end of the field with the action. 

"She made Jon watch the Muppets with her every night. She started calling him that because he was tall, thin and hair only on the top of his head and the mustache he tried to wear for a while. As she got more into the show he began calling her Animal, and the name stuck. Charlie, don't you spoil her fun," Anne ordered her husband who had gotten up. 

"She has Anne and Jonathan wrapped around her finger," he said gruffly. He sat back down and closed his eyes. 

"Daddy," a small voice started. When his eyes opened she continued, "I'm tired."   
Leaning over he pulled the child into his lap. She nestled her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Slowly he began to rock her gently in the chair. 

"Wrapped around my finger he says," Anne whispered to Martha with a laugh. 

Once the game was over Jonathan came over to his wife and leaned in for a kiss before telling her. "We can go as soon as I shower." 

"Congratulations, on your wedding," a slurred bitter voice said from behind Martha's chair.   
Startled she turned around to see an obviously drunk woman dressed in a black dress behind her. Before she could say anything Michael had come over and was herding the woman away whispering about embarrassment. 

"That was Nasty," a sleepy voice drifted to Martha. 

"I'll take her to bed," Charlie said standing up with Kayla. By the time he made it to the house Nell was gone and Kayla was once again asleep.   
  


A/N I don't know the names if Lana's parents or Jonathan's. If anyone does let me know and I will correct them in the story.   
  



	3. Changes

5 years later The phone ringing by the bed woke him up. Groggily he looked at the red numbers glowing on the clock, reading 2 A.M. Next to him Martha began to stir her long hair streaked across the pillow. He reached for the phone and mumbled something into it that he thought was hello. 

"Is this Jonathan Kent?" a clipped voice asked. 

"Yes who are you?" 

"I am calling from Metropolis General, your sister was just brought in." 

"Brought in for what?" Jonathan yelled sitting up and fully waking up Martha. 

"There was a bad car accident and she was seriously injured. They are taking her for surgery now. We need you to come to hospital immediately." 

"What about my Mom?" Jonathan asked wishing again his father was still alive. 

"I'm sorry sir that's all the information I have." With that the nurse hung up the phone leaving a worried Jonathan on the other end. 

"Jonathan what happened?" Martha asked frightened as he jumped out of bed and began to change. Before he answered she was up as well. 

"There was an accident I have to get to the hospital." 

"Jonathan, you're in no shape to drive." Martha informed him as she took in his shaking hands. "I'll drive." She said running to get the keys before he did. 

The three-hour drive was spent mostly in silence, broken only by the mumbling of prayers coming from Jonathan's seat.   
He barely waited for the car to stop before jumping out of the car and running into the hospital. "Where is Kayla Kent?" He demanded of the first nurse he saw. 

She pointed him down the hall and he took off Martha just keeping up after shooting the nurse an apologetic glance.   
"Jonathan," a young looking doctor said as the couple came to a stop in front of them. 

"Is she okay?" 

"She's lucky. From what we can gather she was thrown from the car before it blew up." 

"Blew up?" Martha asked as Jonathan sank bonelessly into a chair. 

"Yes Kayla was conscious when she was brought in. She said that another car hit the car she was in. It went into a several rolls down an embankment and she was thrown out. We had to stop some internal bleeding near her liver, but I expect her to make a full recovery. Other then a surprisingly mild concussion her cat scan is clear, but we are going to observe her for the next 48 hours. She also has some nerve damage to her leg and a broken arm." 

"My Mom" Jonathan asked in an emotionless voice." 

"I'm sorry she didn't make it." The doctor said gently as Martha sat down next to her husband, holding him as he cried. 

"Can I see her?" He asked getting his emotions under control. 

"She's being moved to a room right now, I will make arrangements for you both to stay with her." 

"Does she know?" Martha asked as a nurse handed Jonathan papers to fill out. 

"No she doesn't. I'll let you know when you can go in. 

Sadly Martha turned back to Jonathan who was staring at the papers unseeingly. She took it away from him, "I'll do this."   
Grateful he gave her a small smile as Dr Bell walked back. 

"She is in room 245. She is groggy and a bit scared, you can finish the forms later." 

"Go ahead Jonathan I'll finish them and then come in." she told him as he offered her a hand.   
After he left the doctor looked at Martha for a few minutes. "I had hoped not to see you again for a long time." He told her before walking away. 

"Hey Animal," Jonathan said walking into the room. He was horrified at the pale and small girl on the bed. Only last weekend she had been at the farm racing Yoda in the fields. 

"Beaker, it hurts," she cried. 

As he walked farther into the room he got a better look at the bandages and casts that were on her body as well as the IV line they put into her foot. 

Noticing where his eyes were focused she told him, "They couldn't find a vein anywhere else." 

Gently he leaned over and kissed her forehead before picking up her uninjured hand and holding it in his. He tried not to focus on her glassy pain filled eyes. "If you wanted more attention you could have done it another way." He teased trying to get a smile. 

He was rewarded with a small one. "Jon it really hurts," she said after a few minutes. 

"I know sweetie, but you will feel better soon." 

"How's the princess?" Martha asked coming into the room. 

"Mom didn't make it did she?" Kayla half asked half stated in reply. 

"No Kayla, she didn't make it." 

Worried Martha and Jonathan watched her for a few minutes waiting for a reaction. 

"What's going to happen to me now?" She asked her eyes beginning to drift shut. 

"Go to sleep Animal and let me worry about it." Jon said as she fell into a drug-induced sleep. He settled into a chair ready for a long vigil, as Martha pulled another chair over and rested her head on his shoulder. 

* * *

Kayla woke up the next afternoon. She felt the pain and slowly opened her eyes. 

"Hey Kayla," Martha said seeing her eyes open. "How are you feeling?" 

Kayla forced herself to focus on Martha's face before speaking. "Where's Jon?" she asked her voice rising a bit in fear. 

"He'll be right back sweetie; he is talking to the police." Martha told her as she gently gave Kayla a hug. Sitting back down she studied her face for a few moments, making sure that she was ok. "He didn't want to leave you at all but the police insisted." She told Kayla as she noticed the glances she kept shooting towards the door. 

"I want Jon," Kayla whimpered quietly after several minutes had gone by.   
  
Before Martha could reply Dr. Bell walked into the room, a gentle smile on his face.   
  
"Aren't you a baby doctor?" Kayla asked as began to check her vitals.   
  
"That's my day job, at night I am a world class surgeon. I sewed my name onto your stomach. You'll see it when you get the bandages removed. 

"I don't think that's funny," she told him looking around his form to see if her brother was coming down the hall. 

"Maybe you'll change your mind when you see it." He told her as lifted the sheet and checked the bandage. He noticed the direction of her eyes. "Kayla, the more you watch the door the longer it will be."   
  
Kayla relaxed back down on the pillow and focused on the doctor. "Does the phone work?"   
  
Surprised at the question he took a few moments to answer. "Dial 0 and ask for an outside line."   
  
"Who are you going to call?" Martha asked a teasing look coming into her eyes."   
  
Kayla however was able to ignore the question as Jonathan walked back into the room. Seeing that she was awake he crossed over to her and gave her a gentle hug. Pulling away slightly he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"How are we feeling today Animal?" he asked sitting down on the side of her bed.   
  
"It still hurts but I feel a little better." She told him closing her eyes and going back to sleep. 

* * *

When she woke up several hours later her room had been filled with her favorite flowers. It was the smell of lilacs that woke her up, that and the sound of her brother's sneezes. 

"Who sent flowers?" Kayla asked in a raspy voice raising the bed into a sitting position.   
  
"There were only two cards," Jonathan said coming over. Gently he sat on the bed handing her a small cup of water. When she was done he took the cup before smoothing her hair back. "Do you want to open the cards?"   
  
Eagerly she nodded and held out her hands for the cards. The first one she opened was from Bruce //I am so sorry for what happened. I hope the flowers at least lighten your heart. Alfred told me to say that first part not that I mean it less but I would say it differently. I hope you still come to Gotham in the spring. We will start a club. Love, Bruce//   
  
Smiling slightly she handed the card to her brother and let him read it.   
  
"Who is Alfred?"   
  
"His butler," she answered already opening the second card. //Kayla, I am so sorry. I hope you come back to school soon; it won't be the same without you. My mom sends our family's deepest sympathies. Bruce and I bought out the flower shops for you. I hope they make you smile. Love Alex.//   
  
"Can I read that card?"   
  
Shaking her head she put it back in the envelope. "When can I go home?" 

"As soon as Dr. Bell says you can go." 

"It won't be permanent will it? Aunt Cindy will want me to stay and go to school here."   
  
He didn't have the heart to tell her that that was exactly what he thought was going to happen.   



	4. The Shower

2 weeks later

  
"Are you sure you don't want to come? He asked again as Martha rolled her eyes.   
  
"And miss the Muppets special I have on video?" Kayla asked pretending to be shocked. "Go with Martha, you will be back in less than an hour. Besides, I would love some lilacs." She told him giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

"We'll see," he told her with a laugh as Martha dragged him out the door.   
  
After the car had pulled away Kayla went over to the phone. After a few rings the phone was picked up. 

"Wayne Manor."   
  
"Hi Alfred, is Bruce around?"   
  
"Yes I will go get him in a moment. How are you feeling Miss Kayla?"   
  
"Better now that I am home. It's hard but I am doing ok."   
  
"That's good to hear, hold on one moment.   
  
She heard the phone being put down so she went back to the couch curling into the cushions. 

"I was wondering when I would hear from you." Bruce told her without preamble. "Well you try getting to the phone when it is all you can do to walk from your room to the kitchen.   
  
"Where is the guard?"   
  
"He went to town. Thank you so much for the videos."   
  
"No problem we wanted to do something nice for you. Is Alex going to come over?"   
  
"If he can get away from his guard he said he would. He should be landing in 15 minutes or so," she told him glancing at the clock.   
  
"How many times have you gone through the videos."   
  
"I'm still making my way through then. I mean you have found every Muppet show every. Jon is getting sick of it though. Something about remembering why he hated the show in the first place." 

"Well I am going to try and convince Alfred to let me come and visit soon as well. He has this idea about you not wanting visitors."   
  
"I love having visitors well most of the time anyway. Nasty Nell has brought her niece Lana over here four times this week. It drives me crazy the way she makes Martha feel and dumps poor Lana on the couch. Like I want to baby-sit a three year old in a fairy costume.   
  
"A what?" 

"Fairy costume she wears it all the time. Martha said I wore the dress from her wedding for a week but that was a dress not a costume."   
  
"Wow someone doesn't like Lana."   
  
"Its not Lana as much as it is Nell. Lana is fine when her mom or dad brings her over just not Nell."   
  
"So it's the Aunt you hate."   
  
"Pretty much." She replied as a large explosion sounded outside the house.   
  
"What was that?"   
  
"There are flying rocks everywhere." She yelled into the phone over the noises of the rocks.   
  
"Kayla get out of the house." Bruce yelled into the phone, which had been cut off. "Alfred turn on the TV something is happening in Smallville." Bruce said hanging up the phone and saying a quick prayer.   
  
"Master Bruce, what is the going on?" Alfred asked as he turned on the news channel. 

"I don't know, Alfred, all of a sudden I heard an explosion and she shouted something about flying rocks. 

They both turned to the TV as a new reporter came on the air. "We have just received reports of a major meteor shower happening in Smallville Kansas. We will keep you updated as information comes in." Bruce stared in horror as a satellite picture showing the path of the meteors was shown on the screen. 

"Alfred we need to help."   
  
"Already on it Master Bruce." He replied picking up the phone and placing several calls. 

* * *

  


Kayla hid in the storm shelter for what seemed forever after she heard the last explosion. Making up her mind she climbed out of the shelter. The damage was minimal. One huge rock sat in the driveway but other then that the place appeared to be fine.   
  
Looking around she saw the figure of her brother running towards the house. She motioned for him to stop. She went into the house and got the spare keys. Going into the barn she started the old truck and managed to make it over to where Jon was.   
  
"When did you learn to drive stick?" Jon asked after pulling her out of the car and making sure she was all right. 

"I watched Dad for years and he would explain it all to me. Sometimes I would sit on his lap and practice as he controlled the brake and gas." She said as he drove the truck. "Is Martha ok?"   
  
"She is fine we had a little car trouble," he lied knowing that she wouldn't see the truck.   
  
"Kayla we found someone out there and you can't tell anyone where we found him."   
  
"Who did you find?"   
  
"A baby."   
  
"You found a baby during the shower?" 

"A baby and a ship."   
  
"Cool are we going to keep him." Kayla asked looking for Martha and the baby. 

Not expecting that reaction it took him a few seconds to answer. "Yes, but Kayla…" 

"I know don't tell anyone." She said interrupting him. 

Once they came to the spot where Martha was waiting Kayla leapt out of the truck. "Hey baby, I'm your Aunt Kayla." She smiled at the boy and slowly held out her arms.   
  
Slowly he crawled into her arms and laid his head between her neck and shoulder.   
  
"I think he likes me," Kayla cried with delight as she hugged the small body closer to her.   
  
"What is his name?" she asked oblivious to the fact that Jon had taken the truck and left the tree of them there.   
  
"Well, we haven't decided yet." Martha said watching the pair of them bonding. She was so glad that he would have Kayla to watch out for him. She saw how much Kayla loved having Jon and vice versa. "How are things at the house?"   
  
"Except for one rock the place looks untouched. I think Bruce is in a panic by now I was on the phone with him when it started and the connection was blown."   
  
"Bruce as in the one who sent you lilacs and the Muppets?" 

"He and Alex sent me those things together sort of and yes it was that Bruce."   
  
"Well you are almost a teenager now," Martha teased her watching as the calming sounds of their voices were sending the baby to sleep.   
  
Before she could respond, Jon drove up the ship hidden beneath a tarp. "Lets go home." He said as he lifted Kayla and the baby into the truck.   
  
"You got me lilacs!" Kayla squealed when she saw the flowers sitting on the seat.   
  
Martha and Jon shared a grin as the linked hands and drove back home. 

* * *

It was the next day when a limo pulled into the Kent's driveway. Luckily the ship had been hidden in the cellar. The baby had attached himself almost permanently to Kayla who loved every second of it.   
  
They were in her room when Martha called up the stairs for her. She came down as quickly as she could since she was carrying her shadow.   
  
"Bruce!" she exclaimed giving him a hug the baby sandwiched between them. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to make sure you were ok." He answered smiling at the boy in her arms who was hiding in her shoulder shyly. Who is this?"   
  
"Well, Jon and Martha are trying to adopt him. He was abandoned on the road."   
  
"Do they need any help?" 

"I am sure they do Bruce. He wasn't even named." 

"I'll have Alfred make some calls." Bruce said as he was rewarded with another hug and a small kiss on the cheek.   
  
"How old do you think he is?" Bruce asked as he studied the small boy.   
  
"Three. One year younger then I was when I came here." She told him seeing Martha watching them from the kitchen.   
  
"Did you hear about Alex?" Bruce asked getting to the other reason for his visit.   
  
"Only that he is in the hospital. What happened?" 

"He was in a field when the meteors hit. The doctors don't think he will ever recover his hair."   
  
"That's horrible," Martha said coming into the room. Leaning over she took Clark from Kayla.   
  
"I was on my way to the hospital to visit. Would you like to come?"   
  
Kayla shot a look to Martha silently asking permission.   
  
"Be careful and don't be gone to long, or Jonathan really will have my head."   
  
"Thanks Martha," Kayla said giving her a big hug before running out the door with Bruce. 

"Where is your brother?" Bruce asked once they were driving away. 

"He went into town to help out with the clean up effort. Thanks for that by the way."   
  
"How did you know?" He asked a slight blush crawling across his face.   
  
"You're the only rich person I know with the money to do this."   
  
"What about Alex?"   
  
"He has the heart but his father would never let him. Did you know he came to visit me at the hospital?"   
  
"No" 

"It was my third day there. The day after you both sent me flowers. His father had found out about it and wasn't happy."   
  
"What do you mean?" Bruce asked his voice getting thick.   
  
"He had a black eye. Said something about walking into a door but we all know better."   
  
"Lionel hates that Alex has friends, people that show him he can be different, better."   
  
"No one deserves to be hit." Kayla said sadly.   
  
Bruce silently put his arm around her pulling him closer he gave her a hug ending the conversation.   


Five hours later

"I can't believe we couldn't even see him." Kayla seethed as they were back in the limo. 

"He was in for tests Kayla," Bruce said trying to calm her down but not managing to keep the anger out of his own voice.   
  
"Well at least we were able to leave him something nice. His mom will make sure he gets it." Kayla said with a sigh.   
  
"Want to join the club?" Bruce asked after a few moments of silence.   
  
"What kind of club?"   
  
"A club for people who have lost the ones who loved them," he answered sadly.   
  
"Neither one of us count then, because you have Alfred and I have my family." 

"I never looked at it that way." Bruce told her after he thought about her comment. "Then a club for friends who will always have people to love them." 

"That sounds like a better club." She told him with a smile.   
  
"Do you want to stop for dinner?" Bruce asked as he realized what time it was.   
  
"Can it be fast food? We won't home till almost 11 as it is and Jon will be flipping out as it is." She told him stifling a yawn.   
Slowly Bruce put his arm around her and rested her head on his shoulder. Within a few miles they had both fallen asleep forgetting about dinner. 

* * *

Several hours after they had gotten home Kayla woke up in a cold sweat. Sitting up she noticed the baby silently watching her. Standing us she crossed the room and picked him up. "You should be sleeping," she informed the boy as he traced patterns on her face with his pudgy fingers.   
  
A few rooms down Martha and Jonathan woke up to the sounds of her voice carried over the baby monitor. 

"Should I go get him?" Martha asked rolling over to face Jonathan. 

"Let them be." He told her quieting as he heard Kayla begin to talk to the baby. 

Back in the room Kayla had laid back on the bed and the baby was resting his head on her chest. "Your lucky," she began running her fingers through his hair. "You will never remember a before. Sometimes late at night I do" Sighing she began again,   
  
"There is only one good thing I remember from before." Taking a breath she began to sing, "The stars are all my friends till the darkness ends. And I know I'm not alone when I'm here on my own. Isn't that amazing no one's alone not really alone."   
She looked down at the baby and saw that he had fallen asleep his thumb planted firmly in his mouth. She kissed his head before falling back asleep. 

Back in the other room Martha and Jonathan had tears in their eyes. 

"I never knew that she remembered anything about her life before she came here." Jonathan whispered hoarsely. 

"What do you know about it?" Martha asked. 

"Not much Mom and Dad never told me. I do remember how when she first got to the farm some nights I would wake up and she would be asleep on the floor of my room. She would never crawl into the bed I would always have to place her there she would just lie on the floor." 

Martha said nothing only curled deeper into his arms before falling back asleep.   


A/N The spng used is from the movie Hook. More to come soon including Baby Clark and other suprises. Please read and review.  


  



	5. Rome and Egypt

  
Gilda Radner's voice saying, "have you seen my singing carrot," followed by giggles made Martha cringe and smile at the same time. Soon Gilda's voice was accompanied by the very off key voice of her son Clark. As he hit a particular note she reminded herself to thank Kayla for the Muppet madness inheritance she left him.   
  
As his singing dissolved into laughter, Martha decided that unlike Jonathan she really was grateful. What few words Clark had been saying stopped the second Kayla had to go back to Metropolis. He had then spent hours silently watching the show. Surprising them all one week later with a perfect vocabulary. Privately Martha felt that he stopped talking because his translator was not there anymore.   
  
As the song ended and Kermit began to talk to Gilda some more Martha remembered the last time she had seen this tape.   
  
Kayla and Clark were lying on the floor watching Gilda and her carrot sing. Martha walked in and placed a plate off cookies next to the half empty milk glasses in front of them.   
  
_ "Thanks Mom," Kayla said not taking her eyes off the screen. Now that Clark was there she had taken to calling them Mom and Dad so he would call them by those names.___

_ "Bokle!" Clark shouted._   
  
_ "He says thanks to." Kayla informed the stunned looking Martha._   
  
_ "Kayla, how do you know that?"___

_ "He told me."_   
  
_ Martha stayed for a few more minutes watching their silent interaction as if for the first time._   
  
"Mommy!" Clark's excited voice broke into her thoughts.   
  
"What sweetie?" she asked looking down at his beaming face.   
  
"Daddy just past the Smallville sign, Kayla will be here soon!"   
  
"That's good," Martha said. She again thought about telling Jonathan about her suspicions. Glancing again at her happy boy she decided she was reading to much into his excited outburst.   
  
The ringing phone forced her to leave the room. Picking it up she was disappointed to her Nell's voice on the other end. Before she knew what had happened Kayla had been volunteered to take Lana along trick or treating tonight.   
  
Ten minutes later an over-excited Clark was on the porch bouncing from foot to foot. The second Kayla was out of the truck he ran over knocking her to the ground.   
  
Laughing she returned the hug and placed a kiss on his head. Picking him up she gave Martha a hug before turning to the boys flanking her.   
  
"Martha you remember Bruce and Alex." She said gesturing to the boys flanking her.   
  
Clark having never met Alex wiggled out of Kayla arms and went over to him. Shyly he lifted his hand and shook the older boys. Then to the delight of Kayla and Bruce proceeded to stick his tongue out at him. 

"That means he likes you," and embarrassed Martha told him   
  
Alex only laughed before sticking his own tongue out and tickling Clark stomach. 

* * *

"Do I have to Kayla," whined to Martha as she was dressing up in her costume. 

"Unfortunately yes," Martha told her as she tried to fit a wiggling Clark into his costume. "I didn't know what I was getting you into and once I did I realized I wasn't going to be responsible for ruining Lana's Halloween. Besides you are taking Clark with you." 

"Fine, but I am not talking to Nell." 

"What am I dressing my son up as?" Martha asked changing the subject. 

"A Wuzzle. Rhinokey to more specific. It's a Disney show, I brought a tape down so you can have a Muppet break." 

"What are you going as? Not a Wuzzle I hope." She teased liking how cute Clark looked in his costume. 

"Nope not a Wuzzle, the boys and I came up with a different theme." Kayla said stepping out of the bathroom and into the room. Her now waist length hair cascaded in a silky sheen down her back. Around her head was thin yellow band with a head of a cobra. She was wearing a lose fitting white gown with gold thread tracing patterns up the sides, a huge scarab pendent on her neck and sandals on her feet. 

"You look so beautiful," Martha told her as Kayla turned around in a slow circle. 

"Beautiful," Clark echoed. 

"Where did you get the costume?" Martha asked knowing that it did not come from some costume store. 

"Mrs. Luthor came up with the idea and helped me make the costume out of one of her dresses and some of her jewelry. I am Cleopatra, Alex is Caesar and Bruce is Marc Antony." 

"I can't wait to see the three of you together." Martha said as she finished getting Clark ready. "Lets go downstairs and take some pictures." She said over her shoulder leaving the room. 

Taking one last look at herself Kayla followed hoping Jon would like the costume. 

* * *

"Trick or treat smell my feet…" was the sound that greeted the group as they entered Smallville. 

"I'll wait for you at the Beanery, just be careful." Jonathan told them as he helped Lana from the car. 

Stifling a sigh Kayla took the girls hand. Looking down at the angel holding her hand she smiled slightly and gently squeezed her hand. Turning she grasped Clark's hand and the group went down the street. 

At the third house a boy dressed in a football jersey greeted them. Behind him stood his mother and half empty boxes. 

"Hi," Clark said stepping into the house. 

"Clark, you know you aren't supposed to walk into anyone's house," Kayla said passing Lana to Bruce and steeping in after him. 

"I'm Pete," 

"Hi Pete, I'm Kayla and this little bugger is my nephew Clark." Kayla said taking a firm hold of Clark's hand. "I'm sorry Mrs.." 

"Ross" the mother said extending her hand. 

"Mrs. Ross. Clark has a mind of his own sometimes." 

"Its no problem, we were about to go out and join in the trick or treating fun." 

"Come with us," Clark invited holding out his hand to Pete. 

"Clark, why don't we leave our phone number here and Pete can come over another day." 

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," Mrs. Ross said as both of the boys pouted at the same time. 

After leaving the number Kayla was forced to pull Clark from the house. Once they were outside she turned to the boys. "Want to go back to the beanery, we can go to the haunted house next," she told them before picking up Clark who was about to make a run back to the door where Pete was standing. 

"Sure but what about the kids?" Alex asked linking his arm through hers. 

"Jon will take them home then come back for us." 

"I believe," Bruce said breaking them apart "Marc Antony was the one who ends up with the girl." With a mock bow he took her hand and led the way down the road. 

* * *

"I haven't had this much fun in years on Halloween," Alex said once they were back in the house. 

They had all changed into comfortable clothes and were watching Gremlins on television. 

"Kids," Jonathan interrupted coming into the room, "Martha thought you might want some cider and your candy." 

"Yes, please," they said in unison before cringing at a particular scene in the movie. 

Shaking his head he went back into the kitchen where Martha was on the phone with Mrs. Ross. 

"Well?" he asked when she got off the phone. 

"It seems that Clark has a play date tomorrow courtesy of your sister." Martha said with a laugh. "They will be here at noon. Oh and Jonathan," she said to his back as he returned to the living room, "I still plan on driving the kids back to the city tomorrow."   


I do not own the Muppets Wuzzles Smallville or Batman. The scene with Gilda was on the Muppets show and was very funny. 


	6. Christmas bells are ringing

  
"Wake up!" Clark demanded as he bounced on the bed. "It is not to early." He told the prone from on the bed.  
  
Sitting up Kayla looked at the clock seeing that it was 2a.m.  
  
"Yes it is to early. Come here," she told him lifting the edge of her covers hissing as the cold air hit her.  
  
Laughing Clark climbed in saying, "Santa came, and the presents are here."  
  
Kayla sighed saying a mental prayer that she had never been like that at Christmas.  
  
"Yes you were Daddy thinks so." Clark told her his eyes beginning to drop.  
  
"Tell you what, if you go back to sleep for a little bit we can both go wake up your Mommy and Daddy." She told him remembering Jon promising her the same thing her first Christmas on the farm.  
  
Two hours later she woke up Clark and the both began to sneak down the hall. Clark trying very hard not to laugh as they got closer. Silently they opened the door to see Martha asleep in the bed. They were both to excited to notice that Jonathan wasn't there until he came from behind them and said boo.  
  
They both screamed as Martha and Jonathan began to laugh.  
  
"Told you they would try to tag team us." Jon said scooping up Clark and depositing him on the bed. Turning around he hugged Kayla who playfully smacked him.  
  
"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she told him giving Martha a hug.  
  
"I remember Mom and Dad's face when we tag teamed them and there was no way I wanted to look like that." He said with a laugh, "besides aren't you a little old for this?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question. Mr. Kent," Martha said laughing as well.  
  
"Presents!" Clark demanded before anyone could respond.  
  
Picking him up Kayla started down the stairs. "Come on Clark, lets go make some breakfast then we can open the presents."  
  
Clark pouted for a bit before nodding his agreement. "I want chocolate waffles" was the next shout Martha and Jonathan heard from Clark as the two headed down the stairs.  
  
The phone began to ring as Kayla finished making Clark's waffles. She heard him answer the phone and conversation about Santa as he came into the kitchen handing her the phone.  
  
"Merry Christmas Bruce," Kayla said grabbing the phone from Clark and gesturing to his waffles.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you, I heard Santa managed to find the Kent farm this year."  
  
"At least you didn't hear it at 2."  
  
"No I had another call at 2. Kayla, Mrs. Luthor is in the hospital, her heart…she is doing a little better now."  
  
Kayla said nothing only sank boneless into a chair. Clark giving up his pancakes crawled into her lap and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kayla…"  
  
"I'm still here, how's Alex."  
  
"He is hanging in there. His Dad won't be home till after new years." Bruce said his voice getting hard.  
  
"When are you heading to Metropolis, I want to come with you."  
  
"Well, I was hoping later this afternoon."  
  
"If you can be here at noon we can eat here and then go to Metropolis." She told him hearing Martha and Jonathan start down the stairs. "See you then bye." She hung up the phone and returned Clark's hug as the two adults came into the room.  
  
"Don't worry Kayla they will understand," Clark whispered into her ear. Smiling once again he went over to Martha and pulled her into the living room demanding presents. A few minutes later Jonathan and Kayla came into the room to see Clark standing in front of the tree waiting impatiently.  
  
"Told you he would say yes, now can we open the presents," Clark whined as Martha shot a confused look to Jonathan.  
  
"Here Clark, I think this one is from Santa," Kayla said handing him a wrapped box.  
  
Eagerly he tore into the paper to find the toy inside. "Rhinokey!" He squealed holding up the stuffed toy for all to admire.  
  
Rummaging under the tree he pulled out a package and handed it to Kayla. "Santa brought you something."  
  
Unsure of what could be in the box Kayla opened it slowly and stared in shock at the gift.  
  
Impatient Clark climbed into her lap and looked into the box. "That doesn't look like Mommy's." He told her honestly.  
  
"This is a different kind of camera," she exclaimed looking up at Jonathan and Martha. "How did you know?" She finally managed to ask.  
  
"Santa's helper," Martha replied with a laugh. There is film in there as well.  
  
Grinning Kayla picked up Clark and deposited him on the couch in Jonathan's lap. Crossing to the other side of the room she carefully set up her shot making sure she had enough light and they were all in focus before taking the picture. She then carefully balanced it on the camera and ran over to the couch. She managed to sit down just as the camera flashed again.  
  
"Thanks again for letting me steal Kayla away like this," Bruce said as they were getting ready to leave the house.  
  
"Thanks for telling me about Kayla's hobby. The look on her face was priceless." Jonathan said. "Besides I know my sister nothing could keep here away from either of you two if you needed her."  
  
They were interrupted by Kayla coming down the stairs her new camera in a box slung over her shoulder and six small boxes held in her arms. Bruce quickly went over and took the boxes from her.  
  
Before walking out the door she gave Jonathan a long hug. "Thanks, for understanding." She was out the door before she saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You can't keep her here forever," Martha said wrapping her arms around his waist.  
  
"There was a time that this was enough," he told her before shutting the door no longer able to see the car they had left in.  


* * *

  
"Merry Christmas!" Bruce and Kayla exclaimed in unison as Alex opened the door.  
  
Before he could say anything, Kayla had enveloped him in a hug placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Alex asked once he was released by Kayla.  
  
"We decided that you needed some company today," Bruce said looking around the house. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Mom gave them the holiday off as usual. They will be back on the 31st."  
  
Kayla gave Alex another hug. "Well, I can stay till then."  
  
"Alfred is coming up tonight, so we won't be here all alone." Bruce added.  
  
"Now, Kayla said looking around the empty living room, "I think its time for some Christmas in here.  


* * *

  
After a few phone calls to Alfred and several more back to the Kent farm and a four hour wait the living room had a beautiful tree, decorations, a roaring fire, and a dinner consisting of Chinese take out. Under the tree were the six boxes that Kayla brought joined by gifts from Bruce and Alex. When all was said and done the room had been transformed into what could pass as a somewhat dysfunctional Norman Rockwell painting.  
  
"Alex, when were you planning on decorating?" Bruce asked as he reached for some more fried rice.  
  
"Today we never decorate when Father is here.."  
  
"Alex, want to join a club?" Kayla asked breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"What kind of club?" Alex asked as Bruce flashed Kayla a grateful smile.  
  
"A club for friends who will always have people who love them." Bruce explained  
  
"Well," he said looking back and forth at them both, "I think I would qualify for that group."  
  
With a squeal, Kayla lunged at Alex and pulled him into a hug. Laughing they both pulled Bruce into the hug as well.  
  
A few minutes later they had sat down and had opened all the presents but one. Kayla had gotten all the tools needed for her to develop her photos. Bruce had gotten books on Tai Chi, while Alex had gotten books on mythology. All that remained were three clumsily wrapped gifts.  
  
"Kayla, what are these?" Alex asked holding up his gift.  
  
"I don't know, Clark made them for us. Martha said he wrapped them and everything."  
  
Slowly they unwrapped the gifts to find frames with puzzle pieces and buttons glued on. In the frames were two pictures. One of the four of them all dressed up before Lana had arrived. The second was of the Bruce, Kayla, and Alex in the living room. They were all wearing sweats and Kayla was clinging to them both in response to the unseen threat on the television.  
  
"These are so great!" Bruce exclaimed. "Too bad it is to late to call and tell him that."  
  
"He knows," Kayla said a few tears in her eyes.  
  
"You guys we forgot about the fortune cookies," Alex said  
  
"Girls first," Bruce said handing a cookie to Kayla.  
  
"Chicken," she teased. Breaking open the cookie she ate a small piece. Turning the piece of paper over she read, "The secret of good friends is no secret to you."  
  
"Alex," Kayla said handing him the next cookie.  
  
He repeated the procedure before reading, "Let more people into your circle."  
  
Bruce was the last to go looking at his fortune for several moments before saying, "Spend you life lifting people up."  
  
"In bed," they all said together before dissolving into laughter.  
  
A/N To answer Tora Tigress Kayla belongs to me.  



	7. Cookies and Castles

A/N Thanks so much for all the reviews. I love knowing that people besides me like the story. So feel free to keep them coming. I will try and keep the chapters coming as often as possible but once finals come closer the updates will become a bit slower. Just some clarifications Bruce, Alex and Kayla are all the same age. As for cannon, my knowlege of the Superman myth comes from Smallville and the one or two Lois and Clark episodes I saw so cannon will not play a part in the story at all. 

  


Three Months Later   
"Cookies, cookies cookies," Pete and Clark continuously chanted together as they watched Alex, Bruce, and Kayla in the kitchen.   
  
"How did this happen?" Alex asked as Kayla handed him the bag of flour.   
  
"I was coming home for a weekend to baby-sit. Martha and Jonathan had to go into Metropolis. You two decided to come out thinking this would be easy." 

"I still would be easy, if you hadn't managed to lose that game of Candy Land," Bruce teased easily catching the bag of brown sugar Kayla tossed him. 

"What did you want me to do?" Alex asked, "I never played the game before." 

"Told you I should have been the challenger." Kayla said finding the bag of chocolate chips that were hidden in the counter.   
  
"Clark, how about you and Pete play another game while we make the cookies." Kayla suggested ushering them out of the room.   
  
"Can we invite Lana over," Clark asked already giving his puppy dog eyes.   
  
"I will call Nell and ask." She promised her head already hurting at the thought of talking to Nell. Before she dialed her mind drifted back to Christmas.   
  
_ "Are you sure you will be fine here alone, Master Alex?" Alfred asked for the millionth time.___

_ "John will be here soon," Alex said growing pale at the sight of a limo pulling into the drive._   
  
_ "Whatever he asks…."_   
  
_ "We know Alex we just came and now we are leaving." Bruce assured him linking his hand with Kayla's to calm her down._   
  
_ They watched as Lionel got out of the car. Turning back he helped Nell out of the car and into the house barely sparing the group a glance._   
  
_ A few minutes later Lana got out of the car and headed up to the house. Seeing Kayla she stopped and running over gave her a hug._   
  
_ "Hi, Lana," Kayla said trying to keep the anger out of her voce. "Did you have a merry Christmas?"_   
  
_ Lana nodded her head. "Santa found me in Bahamas just like Nell said." Lana told the group oblivious to the looks that passes between the friends.___

_ "Well, Lana, lets see about making you some hot chocolate." Alex said taking her hand. Before he could go back into the house Kayla was once again giving him a hug. "We'll always love you," she whispered into his ear before going back to the car._

Thankfully Nell was in a rush to go somewhere and was more then willing to drop Lana off for the day. When they pulled up Kayla made sure that Alex was distracted by the efforts of two rowdy cookie hungry boys.   
  
Once they were back in the kitchen, Alex gave her a hug, "Thanks,"   
  
An hour and a half later they were all sitting down and eating warm cookies washed down with milk. Deciding to take a break they watched the kids play on the floor.   
  
"I'm the king of the castle…" Clark chanted climbing up the first two rungs of the stairs. 

"I don't wanna be a dirt rascal," Lana pouted. Clark instantly contrite pulled Lana and Pete up to his step.   
  
"We're the kings of the castle…" he changed the song leaving the three rascals on the couch.   
  
Getting bored with the game they sat down and began whispering to each other. 

"I don't think that's a good thing," Bruce said gesturing to the group as another peal of laughter came from the stairs.   
  
"Nothing good will come of it," Kayla agreed arching her back slightly to see what they were doing. Deciding that they weren't getting into any trouble she turned her attention back to Alex and Bruce.   
  


* * *

An hour later Bruce, Kayla, and Alex found themselves in the longest game of hide and seek they had ever been in. Trailing behind them were Lana and Pete both ready for a nap. 

"Are you sure you don't know where he is hiding?" Kayla asked hoping for a different answer this time.   
  
Both kids shook their heads no. Then they held up their arms refusing to go any farther.   
  
"Why don't you take them back in the house and put them in my room. I'll find Clark." Kayla told the boys.   
  
Shooting her a grateful look they picked up the kids and went back into the house. 

Kayla went into the barn and looked around. She knew Clark was in there somewhere. "Clark Benjamin Kent, if you don't come out I am going to take Rhinokey back with me." 

From behind her she could hear a giggle. Turning around all she could see was the baler. She noticed that it was being moved back from its place next to the wall. All she could do was stand in shock as he peeked out from behind it.   
  
"You wouldn't take Rhinokey, I heard you say so." He told her laughing. Running over he jumped into her arms and gave her a hug. "I'm ready for my nap now."   
  
She hugged him back and carried him into the house. By the time she got him up to her room and placed him on the bed he was asleep. 

"They look so cute like that." Alex whispered. 

"Wait till they wake up. Then they will have a second wind." Bruce snickered. 

Kayla quietly went over got her camera. She took several photos of them all asleep before motioning for the boys to follow her. "We should start dinner," she told them already heading for the kitchen.   
  
"So where was Nasty heading so fast anyway?" Bruce asked Kayla taught him how to peel potatoes.   
  
"No idea. I'm just glad she didn't decide to stay and help. Especially considering how nosy she is about anything that has to do with my brother."   
  
"Why did he and Martha go to Metropolis anyway?" Alex asked as he chopped up the potatoes.   
  
Kayla glanced up the stairs to make sure no little ears were listening. "Martha, is pregnant again."   
  
"That's great!" Bruce exclaimed. Seeing the look on Kayla's face he asked, "isn't it?"   
  
"Martha lost a baby a month before the accident. She almost died. Afterwards I heard Jon telling my Mom that Martha would never be able to conceive again."   
  
"Maybe they were wrong, I mean it happens." Alex told her.   
  
"Not when the doctors remove your ovaries."   
  
"What do you think happened then?" Bruce asked.   
  
"I have no idea." She told them as she went back to making the sloppy Joes. "I will say this though. I haven't seen Clark this active since New Years." 

* * *

Lionel studied the two folders in front of him. Inside was all the information he could find on Alex's two friends. He had found I nauseating watching the three of them on the surveillance tapes of the Christmas holiday. It was all Lillian's fault he knew, Alex friendship with these people.   
  
He barely spared a thought for his wife who was upstairs resting. If it had been up to him, she would still be in the hospital. She had too much influence on Alex. He berated himself for not going through with his plan sooner, he knew he would never have control of Alex like he wanted she had lived to long.   
  
He threw away the top file marked Bruce Wayne. He knew that if he anything happened to him he was through. Bruce's father had seen to that. He opened the second file deciding Kayla was going to be his pawn. 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his wife's prescription. Walking over to the fire he opened the bottle and poured the pills into it. "Tonight, its my turn." 

* * *

  
Four Days Later   
"I hate black!" Clark yelled as Kayla once again tried to put his suit on.   
  
"I don't like it either, but I am wearing it." Kayla said trying not to cry. "I'll make you a deal. You wear this and later I will take you to see the dolphins tomorrow."   
  
"Ice cream to?"   
  
"Yes," she sighed. "Now lets hurry or we will be late. "Do you remember what we talked about?"   
  
"No talking out loud and behave," he recited. "Kayla, when is Mommy coming back."   
  
Kayla stopped braiding her hair and knelt down on the floor. "She will be home again soon. The doctors just want to make sure that she is going to be ok."   
  
"Did I make the baby sick?" Cark asked tears filling his eyes."   
  
"No!" She shouted, calming down she asked, "Why do you think that?" 

"Well the baby made me feel all funny, like you did when you had the flu." He explained fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt. 

"I know you didn't make the baby sick Clark." She told him making sure that he was looking at her as she said it. 

Satisfied he gave her a hug before leaving the room. Standing up she finished braiding her hair. Soon she heard Bruce's footsteps coming towards her room.   
  
"Are you ready?"   
  
"Just about," she told him. "I can't believe this is all happening."   
  
"I know what you mean. Are you sure Clark should be coming with us?"   
  
"I talked to Jon about it and he explained it all to him. Besides it was either that or not go and I would never not be there for Alex, or for you."   
  
"Well then lets go. Oh and by the way we are swimming with the dolphins tomorrow."   
  
Kayla studied him for a moment, what kind of bet did you manage to lose in three minutes?"   
  
"Who could stay quiet the longest, I sneezed."   
  
Kayla laughed as they left the room and headed for Mrs. Luthor's funeral.   
  



	8. Spelling Lessions and Fast Talking

Three year later, Kayla, Bruce and Lex are all 15 and juniors at Excelsior Prep. Clark and Pete are seven and Lana is 8.  
  
"Hey Lex," Kayla said as she walked over to his locker. "What's with the outfit?"  
  
"I have to go to the board meeting."  
  
"Oh, do you know when you will be done?"  
  
"Not until late and once it is I am leaving for France. Dad wants me to work at the European branch of Luthor Corp over the summer."  
  
"Will you keep in touch?"  
  
"If I find the time," he answered her walking away.  
  
"What was that all about?" Bruce asked coming over to Kayla and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know I don't like it." She answered watching As Lex walked away. "I mean calling him Lex is one thing but Europe is another. Are we still on for tonight?" Kayla asked as they walked out of the school.  
  
"I'll be there at seven." He told as she caught sight of her brother.  
  
"See you then," she tossed over her shoulder as she ran towards the car.  
  
Climbing into the truck she gave Jonathan a long hug. "You have no idea how glad I am." She told him  
.  
"Here, Martha thought you would be all upset about leaving and coming back to the farm." He said not able to keep a straight face when he caught sight of the look Kayla was giving him. He then pulled out and headed towards Smallville.  
  
"Beaker, what's wrong?" She asked him after several miles of silence.  
  
"Clark is showing…he is…what I am trying to say is…"  
  
"He is super strong." Kayla supplied helpfully.  
  
"How did you know that?" He demanded.  
  
Kayla then told him about the hide and seek game the weekend they were babysitting.  
  
"Are you sure no one else saw."  
  
"For the billionth time yes, Bruce and Lex were putting Pete and Lana down for a nap."  
  
"Will Lex be coming over at all this summer?"  
  
"No Lex is going to be working at Luthor Corp all summer. The French branch," she told him frowning. "Looks like it will just be Bruce and I this summer."  
  
Jonathan didn't let her see his smile. Although he thought Lex was a good kid he knew Lionel to well to think Lex would remain that way.  
  


* * *

  
"Are you ready Lex?" Lionel asked coming into the room.  
  
Hurriedly Lex stuffed something into the suitcase before turning around. "Yes, I am."  
  
"Well, then lets go." He said leaving the room. "Oh and Lex, I meant what I said, I don't want any trouble over there this summer."  
  
"Yes, father," he mumbled zipping up his suitcase. Changing his mind he unzipped the case and pulled out the picture from Halloween. Picking up his carry all he placed it in there careful of the frame. Zipping it back up he left the room.  
  
Going down the hall he paused and peered into the room that had been his mother's. Already Lionel had converted it into billiard room. Lex remembered the day he came from school and saw his father packing his mother's things.  
  
_ "What are you doing?"  
  
"Good Lex your home. I want you to pack up the rest of the things and then come down stairs to my office we need to talk."  
  
"Pack?" Lex parroted unsure if he heard right.  
  
"Yes, pack. Dr. Casey told me it would be healthy to allow you to keep a small box of keepsakes." Crossing the room he picked up what looked like it could be a shoe box. "Here." With that Lionel went downstairs leaving Lex to finish the room._  
  
Lex reached in to his carry on and felt the box, knowing that he had more then this hidden away. Sighing he closed the door and went downstairs where his father was waiting.  
  
"You will see Lex, come fall you will be thanking me. Are you sure you have everything?"  
  
"Yes, Father." He answered mechanically as he climbed into the limo. He didn't look back until after they passed the house where Kayla lived during the school year.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Alfred," Bruce yelled as he walked into the Manor.  
  
"Master Bruce, you really don't have to yell," Alfred said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Sorry Alfred, just excited that's all." Bruce explained sitting down.  
  
"Speaking of that, how are your grades?"  
  
"A's as usual, like I would get any less when if I did I know I would have to stop training. Oh, guess what."  
  
"Master Bruce I assure you that I have no idea what you are going to say," Alfred said patiently watching the excited boy.  
  
"Kayla won the grand prize in Gotham's Art School's Junior Achievement Contest. She won a trip through Europe this summer."  
  
"And how do you know this, if I remember correctly the winners aren't announced till next week."   
  
"The votes are all in and I heard one of the teachers talking about it."  
  
"I see, and will you be joining Miss Kayla on the trip?" Alfred teased seeing the blush crawl across Bruce's face.  
  
"I may join her for a few days in France, so we can visit Lex."  
  
"He is still insisting on that name?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes."  
  


* * *

  
  
"I want them to be here," Clark whined, gesturing for Pete to join him. Soon they were both chanting the same phrase over and over only changing the pitch of the whine.  
  
Martha counted to ten several times, just as she was about to tell them to stop they all heard the sound of the truck coming down the road.  
  
"Told you it would work," Clark said to Pete as he began to run down the road.  
  
Kayla was waiting for him and managed to catch him before he could knock her down. "Soon you are going to be to big for this," she told him giving him a hug.  
  
"Then I will pick you up," he whispered into her ear making sure no one would hear him.  
  
"Hopefully not for another year at least." Putting him down she hugged Pete who was waiting for his turn before going to Martha.  
  
"You got mail." Clark told her tugging on her arm. "Can we open it we never get mail."  
"I send you things," Kayla teased sounding shocked.  
  
"You don't count. You have to because you love me."  
  
Rolling her eyes she nodded and the boys happily ran into the house arguing over who was going to open the envelope.  
  
"I am so glad to be back," Kayla told Martha as Jonathan unloaded the truck.  
  
"We are always glad when you come here." Martha assured the girl, "I made your favorite dinner since…"  
  
"Kayla," Clark yelled from inside the house, "how do you spell winner?"  
  
"W I N N E R," she spelled out going into the house.  
  
"Told you so," she heard Clark gloat.  
  
"You read it already," Pete decided.  
  
" What is this about a winner?"  
  
"You are maybe." Clark said looking confused. "How can you be a maybe winner?"  
  
With shaking hands Kayla took the letter and read it over. Getting up she ran from the room looking for Martha and Jonathan. She found them in the kitchen.  
  
"Guess what. No wait don't guess. Okay here is the story I entered this photography contest a few months ago. Apparently it is a real big deal and the prize is this trip to Europe all expensive paid but it is not a vacation it's a class. Well anyway I entered the contest as a joke because Lex and Bruce dared me. Otherwise I never would have—"  
  
She was cut off by Jonathan's hand. "Breathe. How about we get the Reader's Digest version?"  
  
"Entered a photography contest on a dare. Now I am a finalist. Award dinner is next week in Gotham."  
  
"What was the thing about Europe?" Martha asked looking confused.  
  
"That's the prize. The winner gets to accompany Gotham's Art School on their annual trip across Europe. The trip and stuff is free, the only thing they don't give you is spending money." She took a deep breath, "the class will count as actual credit for college as well."  
  
"I don't know what to say," Jonathan said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Say we can go to the dinner we have to R.V.S.P. by tomorrow."  
  
"Of course we will go," Martha told her.  
"Great I will reserve five seats."  
  
"Five?" Martha and Jonathan asked.  
  
"Yeap, you guys, Clark, Bruce and I. That was part of deal if I made it that far Bruce and Lex would come to the dinner."  
  
"What about-" Martha started before being cut off by Jonathan.  
  
"Why don't you call and get the seats. Then round up the boys so we can eat dinner."  
  
"Thanks Jon," Kayla said before running back out of the room.  


* * *

  
Three days later  
  
"Hello, Alfred," a weary Lex spoke into the phone, "is Bruce there?"  
  
"One moment, Master Lex," Afred said putting down the phone. A few seconds he heard the phone being picked back up.  
"Hey, Lex, how's France treating you?"  
  
"Before or after my luggage was lost?"  
  
"I thought you took the Luthor jet."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Are you okay Lex?" Bruce asked worried by the silence.  
  
"I'll survive. What did you find out about the contest?" Lex asked changing the subject.  
  
"Kayla won!" Bruce informed him happily. "I can't wait to see her face at the…" his voice fell off as he realized what he was saying remembering their bet."  
If Lex noticed he didn't say. He was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Whatever you need Lex, you know that."  
  
"I'm going to send you some things. Important things, I need you to keep them safe for me."  
  
"As long as you need me to." Bruce told him seriously.  
  
"Thanks Bruce," Lex said sincerely. "When you get it look for Kayla's gift, it'll be wrapped in something. I have to go, I'll call again when I get a chance." Lex told him before hanging up. Making sure he wasn't being followed he crossed the street and went into the post office. Quickly he wrote a not for Kayla before wrapping something in it. Going over to the counter he mailed the box and picture to Bruce.  
  
  



	9. Dinners, Stars and Fears

One week later  
  
"Come on Clark, its not Black, "Kayla pleaded as she once again was trying to get him dressed in a suit.  
  
"I don't like Blue." He told her stomping his foot causing the dresser in his room to shake.  
  
"Clark Benjamin Kent, what have we told you about your temper?" Martha asked coming into the room. "Go get ready, Kayla. I will take care of Clark."  
  
Shooting her a grateful look she ran from the room and into her own to get ready. She was just about done, when the sound of a car pulling into the drive got her attention. Crossing to the window she saw Alfred and Bruce get out and come towards the house.  
  
"What happened to meeting at the dinner?" Kayla yelled from her window.  
  
"It is Juliet," Bruce teased. Easily he climbed up to her window ignoring Alfred's protests. Gently he leaned in the window and gave her a kiss before handing some lilacs and climbing back down.  
  
"Master Bruce, I don't know why you insist on scaring me like that," Alfred said once Bruce was back on the ground. "What do you think her brother will say to you?"  
  
"As long as he doesn't go teaching Clark to do that I don't care. Besides Bruce, if she didn't want you up there, you would have been back on the ground faster then that." Jonathan said from behind the two. He laughed at the blush that was crawling up Bruce's face.  
  
"So what did happen to meeting at the dinner?" Jonathan asked as they went into the house.  
  
"Master Bruce, has something to give Kayla that apparently can't wait." Alfred explained accepting the glass of iced tea Martha offered him  
.   
"You can go up Bruce, just be warned Clark is not in a good mood." Martha told him while gesturing for Jonathan to get ready.  
  
"Clark, please don't do that, I need to finish getting ready," Bruce heard Kayla plead as the walked towards her room.  
  
Suppressing a laugh he walked into to see Clark jumping on the bed holding a brush. Both were oblivious to his presence and he watched them both for a few seconds before beginning to laugh.  
Startled Clark fell onto the bed and Kayla grabbed the brush, before tickling Clark and crossing over to the mirror.  
  
Bruce watched her for a few minutes as she brushed her long hair. He noticed how she had placed some of the lilacs he had brought her in the two small braids that circled her head. The rest of her strawberry hair fell in soft waves past her hips.  
  
"I brought you this," Bruce told her once she had put the brush down handing her the package.  
  
"Her smile grew brighter as she recognized the writing. "How did Lex know?"  
  
"He called me a few days ago and then sent this over." Bruce explained watching as Clark climbed into Kayla's lap.  
  
"I want to open it." He demanded as she carefully took off the tape.  
  
"Next time," she told him opening the present with a gasp.  
  
Bruce moved closer to them till he saw the silver frame. The sides were etched with some ancient text and four small turquoise stones sat two at each corner. They both remembered seeing the frame once before on Mrs. Luthor's nightstand.  
  
"What does the note say?"  
  
//I'm sorry I have to welch on the bet, always remember our promise. Win or lose tonight you are a winner to me. Love, Lex//  
  
"What picture Kayla?" Clark asked tracing the patterns with his fingers.  
  
"You'll see it soon enough," she told him pushing him off her and standing up. Nervously she tugged on the skirt. Smoothing down the dark green material  
  
"Kayla," Jonathan called from downstairs, "can you come down here.  
  
After she put down the frame the three of them headed down to the living room. There they saw Jonathan pacing in front of the fireplace holding a small box. The sounds of Alfred and Martha talking in the kitchen drifted in.  
  
"Ready to go?" Kayla asked watching him pace  
  
"Almost, I wanted to give you this."  
  
Kayla took the box from his hands and opened it slowly opened it. "Mom's locket," she whispered. Slowly she opened it to see a picture of her parents on one side and a picture of Jonathan, Martha, and Clark on the other. "Thank you," she said hugging him tears in her eyes. "Will you put it on?" Kayla asked turning around and carefully shifting her hair.  
  
Martha and Alfred came into the room in time to see Jonathan place the locket around Kayla neck. It fell to the top of her white peasant top.  
  
"You look beautiful," Martha told her pulling her into a hug.   
  
A few minutes later the excited group left the house and headed for Gotham  
  


* * *

  
  
The Dinner.  
  
When the excited group arrived at the ballroom Jonathan, Martha, and Clark were immediately pulled over to the picture Kayla took. It was a triple exposure of Clark and Kayla. In the middle they were laying on the floor reading from a book. On the right was a picture of Kayla standing outside her school and on the left a picture of Clark standing in the driveway. Underneath the picture was a card detailing the type of film, tripod, and camera used. There were also details on the method she used to develop the picture.  
  
"Wow, Kayla," Jonathan said after studying the picture. "I had no idea you good do anything like that.  
  
Kayla blushed under his comments as Bruce slid his hand into hers.  
  
"Look, Mommy, there I am!" Clark exclaimed pointing to the picture a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Kayla the picture is beautiful." Martha agreed with Jonathan.  
  
"I want to see more." Clark said loudly as Martha tried to quiet him.  
  
"Let's go look and see then," Martha said distracting Clark.  
  
"I want to see more," Jonathan parroted his son quietly. "Maybe when we get home," he added before following after Martha.  
  
"Don't you show them any of your photographs?" Bruce asked as they wandered around the room looking at the other entries, hands still linked.  
  
"I can never get them to look the way I want. That was the first." She looked ahead to where her brother was teasing Clark. "I guess I will have to show them now."  
  
  


* * *

  
Six hours later  
  
Kayla, Bruce, and Clark, were waiting for the meteor shower that was supposed to take place at four. Clark was asleep his head resting on Kayla's stomach. Kayla was resting her own head in Bruce's stomach as they stared up at the stars.   
  
"I still can't believe it," Kayla whispered to Bruce shivering slightly in the cool air.  
  
"I never doubted you would win. Do you want to go back inside?"  
  
"I'll be alright," Kayla told him shaking Clark slightly. "Wake up sleepy head or you will miss the show." She told Clark as streaks of light began to flash through the sky.  
  
Clark woke up and the three of them watched in amazement the beautiful display.   
  
"Does this worry you?" Bruce asked Kayla quietly.  
  
"No, I mean Smallville was a fluke. If I was worried constantly I would never be able to enjoy shooting stars.  
  
"Kayla make a wish." Clark demanded a few minutes later.  
  
Closing her eyes she made a wish.   
  
"Can I seal it with a kiss," Bruce teased only to be interrupted by Alfred brining them some hot chocolate before ushering them all back to bed.  
  


* * *

  
  
Two weeks later  
  
Kayla walked silently around the farm looking for Jon. Her head was full of memories and thoughts as she wondered around. Remembering when Jon found out she was being taken away  
  
_ "We are going to move to Metropolis," Anne announced over dinner.  
  
"Mom what are you talking about?" Jonathan asked stunned. He glanced at his sister who was staring at the table not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Well you know that your father hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks, and the doctors feel that Metropolis will be better suited to meet his needs?.  
  
"What needs?" Martha and Jonathan asked at the same time.  
  
"Kayla has already been accepted at a private school in the city. She won a scholarship." Mrs. Kent continued ignoring Jon.  
  
"But Mom she loves it here." Jon said seeing the sad look in his father's eyes.  
  
"We will be back in the summers and for most weekends. We are going to live with Anne's sister Cindy." He told him a defeated voice, as Kayla went running from the house.  
  
"I have to take a walk." Jonathan said pushing himself away from the table. He walked out quickly leaving a stunned Martha and his parents at the table.  
  
"Hey Beaker," a tiny voice said from above him.  
  
"Animal, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked as he started up into a tree. The only sign of Kayla the red rubber soles of her sneakers.  
  
"Hiding. Want to come up with me?"  
  
Sighing he began to climb up till he reached her. Watching her intently as she moved to give him room. He settled on the branch fully aware of her eyes, which were carefully studying him.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she asked.  
  
Shocked he looked at her and saw her lower lip trembling in the same way it did two years ago. "No, sweetheart, I don't hate you. Why would you think that."  
  
She was silent for a few minutes before answering. "Cause Mommy and Daddy are moving away and they want you take over the farm. If I wasn't here then they wouldn't be moving. I heard Daddy say so." She told him honestly tears falling down her face.  
  
Jonathan masked his surprise about the last two statements and focused on the first. "Mom and Dad never do anything because of someone else," he told her. "They do what's right."  
  
Like that day so many years ago she was satisfied with his statement and carefully moved over to him. "I love you Beaker," she said burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I love you to Animal."_   
  
"Do you remember what you said to me before you move?" Jon asked startling her out of her thoughts.   
  
"I said that I would never be happy anywhere else. I must have called you every night for those first few months."  
  
"Then you just stopped."  
  
"Aunt Cindy made me stop. She said I it wasn't fair to call you like that." She told him as the came to the old tree.  
  
"Feel like a climb?"  
  
"I don't need to hide anymore Beaker," she said quietly. With a small smile leaned into his open arms. "Its only for two months. I will have three weeks here then before I have to go back to school."  
  
"You graduate after this year."  
  
"I know what I am going to do. I am going to go to Gotham's Art School for photography then move back here and open a studio and stay on the farm.  
  
Jon hugged her tighter but did not tell her his secret fear that sooner or later Bruce, Lex, or even someone else would take her away for good.  
  
A/N I'm sorry it was so long between updates. I have been going crazy with all the end of the semester details. I will try and get more up this weekend depending on how my preperation for finals go. After next week expect them more frequently since the semester will be over.  
  
  
  



	10. Paris

Paris   
  
"Can you believe it?" Stacey asked as they stepped off the plane. "I mean one more week and we will be back home."  
  
Kayla smiled at her knew friend distractedly as she scanned the terminal. "I know what you mean; I am going to miss this once I get back home. Bruce!" She yelled running over to where he was waiting.  
  
He pulled her into a warm hug, and gave her a kiss. "I've missed you," he told her as she pulled away.  
  
"I've missed you to. I'm so glad that you were able to make it." She told him lacing her had through his.  
  
"So this is the one who has canceled on you three times." Stacey teased as she came over  
  
Bruce laughed before turning back to Kayla. "Any word from Lex?"  
  
Kayla only frowned and shook her head. "Not since the dinner."  
  
"Same here," Bruce said as he recognized her bag and picked it up. Taking her hand in his free one he continued, "Well, I will go visit him tomorrow while you are in class. Tonight can be ours."  
  
"Any chance you would have someone for me? "Stacey asked from behind the two as they waited for a taxi.  
  
Kayla merely rolled her eyes before telling her, "We could do that but then Mark would kill me."  
  
She let Bruce pull her over to his car giving Stacey a final wave. "See you back at the hotel."  
  
  
Several hours later,  
  
"So I will see you tomorrow after your class?" Bruce asked again not wanting her to leave so soon.  
  
"4:00 at the Arc. Now I really have to go, we have an early call time tomorrow." She leaned up and gave him a kiss before going into the hotel.   
  
Bruce watched until she got into the elevator before turning and going back to his car.  
  
"I was wondering when you would get back," a cold voice spoke once the elevator doors closed.  
  
Scared Kayla wheeled around to see Lionel Luthor starting calmly back at her. "Mr. Luthor."  
  
"I thought I had impressed upon my son the importance of staying away from you. I see that is not the case."  
  
"He doesn't know that I am here. I am taking a class with Gotham's art school," she told him cursing the fear that had her pressed to the opposite wall of the elevator. She could feel her heart beating at an alarming rate.  
  
He came over and leaned down till he was eye level with her. "Let me tell you what I told him, records can be changed and judges bought. Do you understand?"  
  
Not at all sure what he meant but wanting to get away she nodded. He pressed a not into the pocket of her jeans, "to help clarify."  
  
He stepped away from her as the doors opened on her floor. Grateful for the escape Kayla ran out. She could feel her hear beating its way through her chest. Taking some deep breaths she tried to get rid of the pain. With shaking hands she reached into her pocket and pulled out the paper. She opened it and read the words. **David and Susanne Folster found innocence by new evidence. Child taken from them to be returned by order of Judge Moesta.** As her world began to turn black Kayla managed to knock on the nearest door before collapsing on the floor.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Next Day  
  
The sound of a steady beep was what finally woke Kayla up. The next thing she focused on was the feel of a familiar hand in hers. Looking over she saw Bruce asleep on a chair holding her hand. Finally she heard voices in the hall arguing once in English and the other French.   
  
"Bruce," she rasped out her throat sore and dry as she squeezed his hand.  
  
Waking up he smiled at her. Leaning over he gave her a small kiss before feeding her some ice chips. "You gave me quite a scare." Bruce told her when she had had enough.  
  
"What happened?" she asked looking around the room. "Even in France the rooms of a hospital seem the same.  
  
"Well that is what they are fighting about in hall," Bruce told her jerking his head towards the door. "Dr Chavert, the French one, feels that you have had a heart attack and need to have surgery. Dr. Lacey, thinks it is something else and no surgery is needed."  
  
"I like Dr. Lacey's opinion already. Does Jon, know what happened?" She asked her voice rising a little  
  
"Calm down, I was planning on calling him as soon as we knew anything. I certainly don't want to tell him Chavert's diagnosis if I don't have to."  
  
Kayla gave him a small smile as he continued, "Lex I have been informed is in Greece for an undisclosed amount of time," Bruce told her disgustedly. Who are the Flosters?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Flosters, you had a note about them clutched in your hand."  
  
"My parents. It was a note from Lex's father warning me about the cost of friendship."  
  
"What!" Bruce yelled silencing the doctors in the hall.  
  
"Glad to see you are awake," Dr. Lacey said as he entered the room.  
  
"What's the verdict doctors?" Kayla and Bruce asked.  
  
"Well Dr. Chavert agrees that without parental consent he cannot operate. We've monitored you heart since you've arrived and I believe that it was not a heart attack that you suffered from. That said," he continued ignoring the twin sighs of relief, "once you return home you will have to see a cardiologist.  
  
After a few more minutes Kayla and Bruce were left alone once more. Bruce while still angry about what had happened was letting the matter slide. Picking up the phone he dialed a familiar number before handing Kayla the phone. On the third ring the some one finally picked up.  
  
"Hi, Martha, is Jon there?" Kayla asked wanting to be the one to explain what had happened.  
  
"He's out in the barn with Clark, trying to burn off some the excess energy. Do you--" Martha was interrupted by the sound of a crashing door.  
  
"Kayla, are you home yet?" Clark asked having gained control of the phone.  
  
"Soon, sweetie I promise. Do you remember your promise?"  
  
"I'm trying. Daddy wants the phone, love you."  
  
"Kayla, hun are you ok? Clark's been worried about you since last night, he keeps saying you need him." Jon told her managing to keep the phone away from Clark who was trying to listen in.  
  
Kayla was silent for a few minutes unsure about the right way to answer. "I'm better now. I will need to go a cardiologist but it wasn't a heart attack."  
  
"What! Are they sure that you are ok? Are you going to come home early?" Jon asked holding a hand out signaling for Martha to wait.  
  
"The doctors agree about that, and no I am going to finish the class. It is only a week longer and they gave me permission."  
  
"I wish I was there."  
  
"I know, Beaker, I do to. I will be fine, and I will be back in Smallville on Tuesday."  
  
"I love you Animal,."  
  
"I love you to, bye." Kayla said hanging up the phone. She lay back on the pillow, "You want to know what happened with the Flosters don't you?" She asked into the silence that followed.  
  
"You don't have to tell me."  
  
"That's right you could find out with a few phone calls," she replied with a bitter laugh.  
  
"I could but that doesn't mean I will." Bruce told her lacing his fingers through hers. "Why don't we think about something else, like what we are going to do with all this time we will have together."  
  
"I thought you had to leave tomorrow."  
  
"I made a few calls," he told her with a laugh. "Besides, I am sure Jon will feel better to know that Alfred and I are around."  
  
"Alfred is calling Jon now isn't he?"  
  
"No, I did that already," Alfred said coming into the room. "Its good to see you awake Miss Kayla."  
  
"Thanks Alfred, so do either of you know when I am getting out of this place?"  
  
"This afternoon, just in time to go to the Arc." Alfred told her and was rewarded with a smile.  
  



	11. Back Home

"Kayla!" Clark cried catching sight of her in the airport. Pulling away from his parents he ran over to her. He managed to slow down before he reached her and gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"I'm not glass you know," she teased as she picked him up and gave him a kiss. She put him down as Jon came over. She smiled as he gathered her into one of his bear hugs. Releasing her so Martha could give her a hug.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Martha asked a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing has happened since then." Kayla answered as Bruce came over with the luggage.  
  
"Did you bring me anything?" Clark asked holding onto Kayla's hand.  
  
"I'm your present." Kayla teased watching as Bruce and Jon talked a bit away from them.  
  
"Kayla, you promised me something cool!" Clark whined  
  
"I thought I was cool," Kayla laughed catching Martha's eye and giving her a wink.  
  
"You're teasing." Clark told her having decided that he had presents some where in her bag.  
  
Kayla only rolled her eyes in reply giving Bruce a hug as he left to catch a plane to Africa.  
  
"So what was the Powwow about?" Kayla asked as they got into the truck  
  
"I promised to let him know how today went and thanked him for the name he gave me."  
  
"I have an appointment today?" Kayla asked pouting a bit at the thought of being poked and prodded.  
  
"Yes you do, in fact you have the appointment in 30 minutes," Jon informed her driving towards the office.  
  
  
4 hours later  
  
Kayla sat in the office holding Clark on her lap. They were waiting for the Doctor to come back out. Clark was busy telling her about his summer so far being careful not to hit her arm still tender from the blood tests.  
  
Finally Doctor Kozack motioned them to come in. Once they were all once again seated in his office he began talking. "Well you did not have a heart attack," she assured the group waiting for the sighs to stop. "We did find something however, nothing serious. In fact she has had it her entire life. What she has is Mitral Valve Prolapse. It is not life threatening in fact you can live a completely normal life. In fact it will not affect you in any way for the most part."  
  
"The most part?" Jon asked looking over at Kayla who was being hugged by Clark.  
  
"There will be some painful attacks, nothing like what happened in Paris," he assured them. "An uncomfortable pinching feeling. What happened in Paris was a combination of your symptoms and a panic attack."  
  
"Panic, what happened?" Jon asked turning to Kayla.  
  
"I got stuck in the elevator," Kayla said giving him half of the truth, not wanting to worry Jon about Lionel's threats.  
  
"I recommend that you spend you're last year at Smallville high. The low stress environment will be very beneficial for you, especially if you plan on attending college." Standing he crossed and opened the door signaling the end of the meeting. "Make an appointment for a follow up 3 months."  
  
It was Clark to break the silence in the car. "Kayla does this mean you are staying all the time?"  
  
Kayla smiled at the little boy before saying anything. "Well until I go to college I am."  
  
Jon and Martha said nothing only listened to the excited words that floated throughout the truck.  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
Martha and Jon had just gotten Clark back to sleep promising that he would get his presents in the morning. Then they went into Kayla's room and found her looking through her photos from the summer.  
  
"Kayla, are you sure you are happy about staying here?" Martha asked knowing Jonathan wouldn't. He was just as excited as Clark about her staying.  
  
"Yes, I am. It will be great to be home full time. I'm not going to miss Metropolis and Bruce can always visit here as usual. Besides it will help you guys out as well."  
  
"This is only for a year though; you are going to go to college." Jon told her trying not to sound to happy about her reply.  
  
"I plan on it. I already have already been accepted at Gotham so that's where I plan to go." Kayla said putting her photos away.  
  
"We can talk about it some more in the morning," Martha said tugging on Jonathan's arm.  
  
Getting the hint he went over and kissed Kayla on the forehead. "Don't let her fool you, she wants you to stay here as much as Clark and I."  
  
"Thanks, Beaker," Kayla told him before climbing into bed and going to sleep.  
  
A/N You can find information on Mitral Valve Prolapse or (MVP) on many medical websites. The information I used came from my roommate who has this. I used her experiences in the story and the information her cardiologist gave to her.  
  



End file.
